


Still now do you still love me?

by Mapachi



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Found Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Not Beta Read, Porn with Feelings, Seungwoo is only mentioned, cameos from Minhee Hyeongjun and Seungyeon, its better once you click I promise, the non-con doesn't involve the main characters, trigger warning in-story to skip the gore/cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapachi/pseuds/Mapachi
Summary: Wooseok's life is changed when Sooil steals his backpack the day before, forcing him to go to class on a Monday holding his laptop and binder in his arms.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 47





	Still now do you still love me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've been wanting to write a Tokyo Ghoul AU for weishin for ages now and the right idea and inspiration finally came! 
> 
> I've been non-stop working on this for three days (ok I did have breaks here and there but I've invested so many hours into it!) so I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> First some notes for non Tokyo Ghoul fans:  
> Taken from the fandom wiki page of TG
> 
>  _Ghouls_  
>  Ghouls are a carnivorous and cannibalistic humanoid species that are only able to feed on the flesh of humans and other ghouls. They are as close to humans as possible: they normally display the same attributes; the same physical appearance and intelligence as a human with the main exception being their inner biology, mentality, and diet.  
> They are unable to digest any other type of food due to a particular enzyme their bodies produce. The structure of their tongues is also different from humans', making other foods taste disgusting and uncomfortable. If ghouls attempt to eat normal food, they will be struck by a powerful urge to vomit. When forced or forcing themselves to digest such food, their physical condition will deteriorate. While ghouls cannot eat normal food, they are, however, able to drink coffee(and eat the beans), as well as regular drinking water.  
> Ghouls do not need to eat regularly like humans do. They can survive for one or two months on just one body. However, some ghouls eat merely for pleasure.  
> Their senses are much keener than those of humans. They have a high physical capability and are four to seven times stronger than the average human.
> 
>  _Rc Cells_  
>  Rc (Red Children) cells are certain cells that exist only in the story of Tokyo Ghoul. The origin of the name comes from how each individual cell looks like a curled up fetus. They exist in both humans and ghouls. They flow like blood but can become as solid as teeth, and could be called "liquid muscles". Typically, a ghoul stocks Rc cells by eating people. Within the body, the Rc cells are concentrated and stored in a kakuhou. The kagune is formed by Rc cells that have been released from a kakuhou and have pierced through the skin.
> 
>  _Kagune_  
>  The kagune's appearance and the place of emergence on the body depend on the Rc type of the ghoul. There are four different Rc types: ukaku () koukaku, rinkaku, and bikaku
> 
>  _CCG - Commission of Counter Ghoul_  
>  A federal agency that serves as a criminal investigative body in cases connected to ghouls.  
> The ghouls commonly call the ghoul investigators Doves, a nickname originating from the CCG's seal.
> 
>  _Quinque_  
>  A weapon manufactured from a ghoul's kakuhou used by CCG ghoul investigators
> 
> And that's it on the setting notes.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING SYMBOL  
> When you see a ☠ it means there will be a gore/cannibalism scene. Skip to the ★ for the end of the scene. I'll explain anything plot related you've missed on the note at the end.
> 
> Happy reading!!

Tilting his head in a small bow he keeps on rushing through the hallways, mumbling apologies to the students he almost rams into when turning in a corner -but in his defense, they were looking over their shoulders and not paying attention to the front- holding his materials tight to his chest when he feels them almost slip from his grasp.

He opens the classroom's backdoor, sending a quick thank you to whoever is listening up there for the existence of said door. A couple of his classmates glance his way, smirks and badly hidden chuckles make heat rise to his face and the glare he sends them goes ignored.

After all, he can't really be described as threatening when his face is flushed, his dyed brown hair must resemble a bird's nest, his glasses are almost falling off his face and he's holding his binder, pencil case and laptop to his chest.

"Wooseok thank you for joining us today," Professor Bora says, a smile growing in her lips that reminds Wooseok of a Cheshire cat. "Just in time to turn in your assignment!"

Wooseok pales.

Professor Bora lets out a dramatic sigh and shakes her head, pointing in the general direction of his usual seat. "Sit down Wooseok, you'll stay behind after class is over."

He nods and moves to sit down, his head hanging low. It takes a lot of willpower to stop himself from grumbling and letting his head drop on top of the desk.

What a way to start the week.  
  


"What happened?" Bora asks once they are left alone, the door left open. Her feline-like eyes glance at Wooseok's arms where he is once again holding onto his stuff.

"I uh..." He coughs and looks away. "A friend took my backpack without asking and I spent too long searching for it, my assignment was there too."

Bora lets out a short giggle. "Make sure to scold them when they give it back, you can turn in your assignment when you get it back then." Wooseok bows and thanks her, his professor waving him away.

"Was it Sooil or Dongyeol who took your backpack?" 

Wooseok flinches, snapping his head to the right where he finds Seungyeon leaning against the wall, a smirk in his lips clearly pleased with having startled the younger male.

"Sooil, Dongyeol was still sleeping by the time I left," Wooseok says, remembering he checked inside the younger's shared bedroom when searching for his missing backpack, the freshman snoring softly into his pillow.

Seungyeon quirks an eyebrow at that. "Were his classes canceled?" 

Wooseok keeps his eyes focused in front of them as they make their way outside the building. The smile that forms in his pink lips sickeningly sweet and betraying the mischievous glint in his doe eyes.

"Nope, but he stayed out past his _bedtime_ having dinner with Changhyun even when I told him to be back on time," Wooseok says, the annoyance clear in his voice. 

"Why did Sooil take your backpack though?" Seungyeon asks once they're outside.

Wooseok shrugs, looking up at the clear sky and finding comfort in the warmth the sunshine provides. "He ruined his own backpack I bet and I left mine in the living room by mistake."

He already knows he will need to reprint Professor Bora's assignment, he thankfully didn't delete the document from his computer. He didn't bother telling that to his professor knowing she would just ask him to print it again.

Why couldn't they send her the documents instead of wasting paper printing them? Wooseok couldn't understand it.

They arrive at the spot where they part ways, Seugyeon having a class on the building to the left while Wooseok still had to walk some more to his.

"I have an old backpack I can give to you if Sooil doesn't give you back yours, let me know how it goes, see you!" Seungyeon says walking backward before turning around and jogging up to catch up with two older boys, easily switching into Chinese to fluently talk with them.

Wooseok's phone vibrates inside his pocket and he carefully maneuvers to take it out while not dropping his stuff. He rolls his eyes when he reads the text previewed on his screen. 

He unlocks his phone and opens the message.

> _Dongyeol_  
>  _Mean!!_  
>  _How could you not wake me up!!!_  
>  _> :(_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _Oh, you slept in? That sucks_
> 
> _Dongyeol_  
>  _Seok the place is a mess and has your name all over it_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _Ok, who is being rude now?_  
>  _We live with Sooil you are aware of that right?_
> 
> _Dongyeol_  
>  _Your types of mess are different_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _You can tell them apart?_
> 
> _Dongyeol_  
>  _Yeah_  
>  _Anyways that's not the point!!_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _Who told you to not stay out so late? Who decided to still do it?_
> 
> _Dongyeol_  
>  _don't be petty (v◕ᴥ◕)_

Before Wooseok can text his indignation to his spoiled younger friend, he collides with something solid. His hold on his stuff loosens by the force of the impact and he can't do anything as he watches as if on slow-motion how his laptop falls on the hard pavement.

He quickly bends down and drops his binder and pencil case, pocketing his phone before he reaches for his laptop. Someone mutters a curse above him but he pays them no mind as he fearfully opens the device.

They keyboard survived the drop but he can't say the same for the screen. It has a very ugly crack and he knows there's no way it will properly work until replaced.

"Oh shit, that's bad." The same voice from before speaks again, Wooseok glances up to find the culprit. As he watched his precious laptop fall to its demise he had caught the sight of a stranger's back behind it.

The stranger towers above him and Wooseok can already tell the stranger will still tower above him if he stands up. He looks around his age, dressed in a navy blue hoodie and light blue jeans and a black messenger bag slung across his body.

And he is quite attractive, his legs are so long and his shoulders are broad but Wooseok doesn't care about that right now.

Before Wooseok can start chewing him up and demand of him to cover the costs of repair -even when he knows he's also to blame, he had been staring down at his phone texting with Dongyeol but _he_ was not the one walking backward like stupid Seungyeon tended to do- the other boy squats down.

Dark pure eyes stare into his own, showing guilt and worry that leaves Wooseok frozen with their sincerity. "I'm so sorry! I was not looking and that's not an excuse but I'm really sorry! I'll get your laptop repaired I promise, its all my fault!"

Finally finding his voice Wooseok interrupts the apparently nonending stream of apologies. "Ah, I was also not looking so you don't need to pay all of it..." For some reason, Wooseok feels like he would be taking advantage of the other male if he shrugged all the blame and while he can already feel his wallet wail in anguish.

But the stranger shakes his head, his expressive eyes shining with a new emotion. Determination.

"No no, I'll pay for it its ok, I know someone who can give me a discount so don't worry about it," Then he offers him a smile.

For a moment Wooseok feels like he's facing the sun.

No college student has any right to smile that bright on a Monday at 8 am _especially_ after breaking another student's laptop screen and insisting on paying for its repair on their own.

Before Wooseok can do or say anything else to protest, the other male takes his laptop from him and also picks up his binder and pencil case handing them to Wooseok who accepts them.

They both stand up and the other male puts Wooseok's laptop into his bag, rummaging around until he finds a folded sheet of paper and takes out a pen from his _jean's_ _pocket_ and hurriedly scribbles down on it.

"Here is my number, text me to keep you updated and how to meet up when it's ready, I have class so I gotta go, sorry!" The male says handing him the folded sheet of paper and flashing him another bright smile before jogging past him.

Wooseok looks down at the paper in his hand reading a series of numbers and the stranger's name 'Jinhyuk' written in black ink then curiously unfolds it, his eyes scanning the print.

A business major? or accountant maybe?

With a shrug, Wooseok folds it again and pockets it while he starts walking again before picking up the pace until he's running. Guess he'll also be late for his second class.

The apartment's door slams shut behind him, he kicks off his sneakers and slides on his slippers before stomping his way into the living room.

His eyes zero in on his prey, the tall and stronger man is lazing on the couch, his head in Dongyeol's lap. Jinhoo who sits next to them gives Wooseok that smile of his that more often than not calms him down but this is not one of those times.

" _Sooil!_ " Wooseok spits out his name as if it were a curse and it could have been with the way everyone flinches. Dongyeol shoves the older man's head off him and rushes towards his room. "Not so fast Dongyeol! You're also involved!"

Dragging his feet and with his head hanging low, the younger boy walks back to sit down on the couch. Sooil sits up, at least having the decency to look sheepish.

"Now now Seokie, there's no need to get this upset," Sooil says, moving his hands up in a worldwide known sign of seeking mercy. But Wooseok has no mercy to give.

He drops his stuff into the coffee table and moves to stand up in front of Sooil, hands on his waist and a scowl on his face.

"Your face is too pretty to make those expressions Seokie," For that, Wooseok's glare on Sooil darkens.

"This is not the first time you ruin a backpack of mine Sooil and now my laptop is broken! I have assignments to turn in!" Because yes, on top of Professor Bora's assignment he also had a few more he had not printed yet that need to be turned in this week.

Sooil's eyes widen and he mutters a curse but Wooseok is not done yet.

"There was no need to even go out yesterday! You should have backed me up instead of going with it and _ruining_ my backpack!" Wooseok turns his glare to Dongyeol who looks like a kicked puppy.

His glare automatically softens.

"Should have taken Dongyeol's backpack if you were going to go with it anyway, he's the one who wanted to go so badly." With that, he turns around and lets himself fall beside Sooil on the couch.

"Uh..." Sooil starts, looking around to share a look with the other boys. "That's it? You're not gonna ask us to buy you a new laptop?"

Wooseok looks at him through half-lidded eyes. "You have the money?" Sooil replies he could manage, something about Dongyeol having some savings under his mattress that makes the younger sputter a complaint. "Don't worry about it, the guy that was walking backward and collied with me causing it to fall is paying for it."

"All of it?" Jinhoo asks, his surprise clear in his voice.

Wooseok nods. "All of it, says he knows someone who can give him a discount or something."

Sooil shakes his head amazed, closing his eyes as he leans back. "First Jungmo and now this new dude, how do you go around finding sugar daddies?"

"He doesn't even look for them," Dongyeol says.

"Yeah, _they_ find him." Sooil corrects, nodding his head to himself and Wooseok can see Dongyeol do the same.

Wooseok groans and rolls his eyes. "Shut up, don't call Mogu my ' _sugar_ _daddy_ ' that's disgusting and the clumsy boy is just paying because he felt guilty." They don't have to know Wooseok had protested at first or that he had been looking at his phone so he was partly to blame for the accident.

"Is that what happened when you stopped replying?" Dongyeol asks and Wooseok knows his friends can get his answer from the way his body tensed. "So you have fault in it too right?"

"Whatever he insisted on paying, who am I do deny him his way of atonement?" Wooseok says, shrugging his shoulders to pretend he doesn't care about it.

He stands up before they can keep pestering him about it and walks in the direction of the kitchen. "I'm going to eat now so don't bother me." The boys chorus an affirmative and let him be.

He already saved Jinhyuk's number on his phone and sent him a quick text so the other could save his number too. There had been no reply but Wooseok was not bothered by it.

Wooseok opens the fridge and reaches behind the cartoons of milk and orange juice, pushing them to the side so he can grab a Tupperware with his dinner.

After he throws it into the microwave and puts the timer on, his phone vibrates inside his pocket. He takes it out, still vibrating with more incoming messages, all from Jinhyuk.

> _Me_  
>  _Hello this is Wooseok (the guy whose laptop met an early demise)_
> 
> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _Hey! Sorry for replying so late!_  
>  _Again I'm sorry about your laptop TT^TT_  
>  _but I don't think it was an "early" demise_  
>  _it could be my grandpa's laptop!_

Wooseok quirks an eyebrow at the last text. A part of him wants to wait a few minutes before replying but he has nothing better to do as he waits for his food to be ready.

> _Me_  
>  _Ok didn't need the flex mister latest technology_

As soon as he sends the message it's marked as seen and soon after Jinhyuk is shown to be typing.

> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _Oh come on I was not flexing~_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _Sure sure let's say you were not flexing_
> 
> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _For real! You gotta admit your laptop IS old, dude_
> 
> _Me_  
>  _First, you flex by paying for repairing my laptop and now you flex by saying yours is the last model?_  
>  _Should I change your name to Mister Flex?_

The microwave beeps as it finishes heating his food so Wooseok places down his phone on the counter and gets ready to eat, grabbing a plate, knife and a fork.

He moves on autopilot as he stands by the counter, slicing his meal into bit sizes so he can eat only using one hand and keep texting with Jinhyuk on the other.

Picking up his phone with his left hand and taking a piece of food to his mouth with his right one, Wooseok reads the messages he had gotten.

> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _If I wanted to flex I would invite you out to a fancy restaurant to have dinner._  
>  _Instead, how about a cup of coffee and some cake? ;)_  
>  _omg Please don't change my name to Mister. Flex!_

Wooseok chokes on his food, his eyes open wider than normal in both surprise at Jinhyuk's blatant flirting and the actual chocking. He places his phone down and with a fist hits on his chest trying to calm down, his eyes tearing up.

Jinhoo peeks into the kitchen, quirking an eyebrow at him in question for a moment before he walks towards him and rips a takes a napkin to offer to him.

☠

He takes it and dabs on his lips and chin where he inevitably smeared blood after coughing. Jinhoo hums and without asking for permission grabs a slice of meat from Wooseok's plate and popping it into his mouth, licking his lips and turning around to leave him alone again.

Wooseok grabs his phone and glances at its black screen, seeing his reflection on it. The trails of blood he missed down his neck. Jinhyuk is good looking, that much Wooseok can admit and it would be stupid to deny he didn't feel his heart flutter at the idea of being on the receiving end from that bright smile again.

But as Wooseok looks at his meal, the thick cut of raw meat on top of the pool of blood on the plate, feels how his kakugan is activated as his body craves the meat in front of him, he can't imagine Jinhyuk making the same flirtatious invitation if he knew Wooseok preferred a slice of human meat over a slice of cake.

He knows its a bad idea to associate _like_ _that_ with a human but he still finds himself pondering about it, if he should take him up on the offer, gently let him down or outright refuse and make it clear he's not available.

Taking another piece of meat, he types out his reply, chewing on the juicy meat and sighing in pleasure as his tastebuds rejoice. After having to shove down human food earlier at school and puking it in a bathroom break he took the class afterward, having a proper meal tastes amazing.

★

> _Me_  
>  _We can meet up for coffee and cake when my dinosaur is ready_  
>  _and ok I won't change your name but you're walking on thin ice_
> 
> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _Ok then! I know a nice coffee shop you'll love it_

Wooseok scoffs, glancing down at his meal once again. Yeah right.

> _Jinhyuk_  
>  _Gotta work on something ttyl_

With a sigh, he locks his phone and places it down on top of the counter again. He focuses on finish eating and when he's done he cleans up.

Dongyeol walks in when Wooseok is picking up his phone again, opening the notes app to check again what assignments he will need to redo.

"While I'm still mad about my backpack, you brought back some good meat." Wooseok says, without looking in Dongyeol's direction. The younger is quick to agree, going on about how you can trust him to pick the best.

Wooseok shakes his head but doesn't deny it. He leaves Dongyeol to prepare his own meal and makes his way to his bedroom that he thankfully doesn't share even if it means its the smaller bedroom in the apartment.

He finds Sooil's laptop already waiting for him on top of his bed, the older knowing without being told that he would need one to redo whatever had been lost for now.

And next to it is his apparently not ruined backpack. He grabs it and pulls it up to his nose sniffing it and relieved to only find the scent of lavender and another freshness from the detergent.

There's not a single stain from the blood that must have soaked into it nor a tear on it.

His friends had gone hunting last night, they have a gym bag stored inside a closet for that activity but they always made sure to bring an extra bag in case they ended up with more meat than planned.

Those hunting trips on the dark back alleyways of Seoul, where they preyed on people that wouldn't be missed by society. Unlike other ghouls, they were not hunting for sport.

They did hunt more frequently than others of their kind, needing to eat properly to chase away the sickness eating human food brought to their bodies and well they also had another factor.

His bedroom door opens and inside peeks the factor for their frequent hunting trips.

"Hey we need to go grocery shopping, we skipped last week remember?" Changhyun asks, his round eyes staring at Wooseok. "I'll help you with your homework when we get back."

With that offer, Wooseok stands up and follows after the other male. He would follow him even without it though. He hates grocery shopping, its wasting good food that humans could eat but they need to maintain the image of a bunch of human college students and boys on top of it, which means they can't skip grocery shopping for longer than a week.

'Growing boys eat a lot, that applies to humans too of course.' He remembers Yein's mother telling them when they were still living with her.

Mrs. Seon had taken them in when they were children, Wooseok himself had been around 8 years old when she found him, starving and scared on a rainy summer night. He was the last ghoul child she would take in.

Yein's parents were not normal and neither was he. A rare case of a human and a ghoul falling in love and their love producing a half-human half-ghoul child.

Not only had Mrs. Seon accepted her now husband after finding out he was a ghoul, but her heart was also so big she took pity on the orphaned ghouls she came across, without seemingly caring too much about her own safety.

Wooseok had jumped at her in a starved craze but her husband was faster and of course stronger, his kagune wrapping around Wooseok who couldn't produce his own in his malnourished state.

The journey to their home had been agonizing, wrapped in the man's arms with his head tucked under his chin pretending to sleep and trying his best to ignore the appetizing smell of the humans around them, especially the _delicious_ scent he could detect in the man's clothes.

After he had filled his stomach he was introduced to the rest of his now adoptive family, finding out that delicious scent from before belonged to the half-ghoul child with the round cheeks.

Yein's family had risked a lot by taking them off the streets and that was something each one of them would be eternally grateful for.

Maybe it was that upbringing that made Wooseok accept Jinhyuk's invitation, made them have human friends not only to pretend to be one too.

Surprisingly enough, by Thursday afternoon Wooseok is entering the coffee shop Jinhyuk had mentioned, finding the older already sitting at a table for two.

He walks up to him, taking in his appearance. They had not run into each other again after the incident on Monday but kept texting back and forth.

Jinhyuk is looking down on his phone, his brows furrowed at whatever he's reading and Wooseok finds himself wanting to get rid of that expression, the sunny smile fits him much better.

He's wearing a brown cardigan on top of a white tee and black jeans, his black messenger bag on top of the chair meant for Wooseok.

Before he can announce his presence, Jinhyuk looks up and their eyes meet, the frown disappearing and a friendly smile growing on his thin lips. "Hello, sorry for asking you to come so suddenly."

Wooseok shakes his head and moves to sit after Jinhyuk reaches to pick up his bag. "It's ok, I'm glad it was repaired so quickly."

Jinhyuk grins. "Told you my friend is really skilled with technology," And that he had, reassuring him his laptop was in good hands.

He opens his bag and takes out his laptop, handing it to Wooseok who opens it breathing out a sigh of relief when he sees the new screen, not a single scratch on it.

"I'll make our orders, what do you want? My treat." Jinhyuk says, adding in a wink that makes Wooseok rolls his eyes but the smile that grows in his face betrays any attempt of faking annoyance.

"Ok Mister. Flex, an americano with two shots and I'll let you choose the cake as long as it's not something weird like matcha," Jinhyuk gasps, hand moving up to his chest to play up the offending act.

"I'll make you appreciate matcha one day!" Jinhyuk promises, the meaning behind his promise that this won't be their last time hanging out makes Wooseok's heart flutter against his chest but he just waves at him nonchalantly.

Their not-date goes really well. Jinhyuk ordered him a slice of red velvet cake that he eats through slowly, faking sighs and little moans of delight that made Jinhyuk's eyes twinkle and boast about how he knew he would enjoy it.

Talking with Jinhyuk comes as easily in person as it does through texting. The older male just exudes so much charm and an easy-going aura that it's hard to not get wrapped in it.

The difference is now that they are face to face, Jinhyuk can see the effect of his flirting no matter how Wooseok attempts to hide it. His cheeks redden when Jinhyuk makes a comment about how pretty his eyes are, his voice goes higher when the older tells him in a soft voice that he enjoys a lot talking with him.

That is how the meeting ends up with a promise for a date.

It doesn't take long for his brothers to know something is going on.

Wooseok doesn't try to hide it per se, but he doesn't tell them either who he's meeting when he comes home later than usual or leaves in the middle of the afternoon.

They finally sit him down to question him when Yein is visiting them on a Sunday night.

He had been laying down on the couch, texting Seungyeon who was teasing him about Jinhyuk after running into them on a date the day before when Sooil snatches his phone away from him, giving him a smile and ignoring the scowl on Wooseok's face.

"We need to talk Wooseokie so please sit up," Jinhoo says as he walks in from the kitchen where he had been eating with Dongyeol. 

Yein and Changhyun join them soon after, leaving Wooseok to sit between Dongyeol and Yein as Sooil and Jinhoo stand on the other side of the coffee table.

"You've been hiding something." Sooil states, his tone leaving it clear Wooseok won't be able to convince him otherwise.

The younger rolls his eyes. "I'm not _hiding_ anything."

"Omission is also a way of lying, you know?" Jinhoo asks, tilting his head to the side so Wooseok doesn't take his words as hostile.

"I asked you yesterday where you were going all dolled up and you just told me 'out', that is hiding what you're doing," Changhyun says from besides Dongyeol.

Yein's hand finds his and gives it a gentle squeeze to earn his attention.

"They are worried, we all are, you're not one to hide stuff Wooshin," The use of Wooseok's codename has the intention to say what Yein's mouth doesn't.

'There can't be secrets between them if they want to protect each other'

But that is one of the reasons Wooseok has been unintentionally hiding this from them. Because he's fully aware he's putting them on risk by getting so intimately associated with a human.

If Wooseok is identified as a ghoul, the Commission of Counter Ghoul better known by its initials CCG, they would arrest his family without needing to investigate them.

Even if Wooseok was the only ghoul and the rest of them were humans, CCG would still apprehend them for harboring a ghoul and then sentenced to death as the law states.

They would find out they are also ghouls and would be kept forever in a cage or get rid of. Their human friends would also be investigated and Yein's family would most probably be arrested too.

There's a reason Jungmo is careful to not hang out with him on campus where they can easily be associated. The sophomore would risk his family's empire if he was caught.

Taking in a deep breath and squeezing back Yein's hand, Wooseok glances at each of his friend's faces before focusing on Jinhoo's since he's the oldest.

"I'm seeing someone," He starts, basically seeing their hypothetical tails wagging before rushing in to not raise their hopes, better to rip off the band-aid. "A _human_ , the guy who broke my laptop."

The silence is heavy and Wooseok turns away from Jinhoo's widened eyes to instead look at the floor. His heart is beating loudly against his eardrums, he wants to stand up and lock himself in his bedroom but he knows how childish and selfish that would be.

"Have you been to his place yet?" Sooil asks breaking the silence. Wooseok shakes his head without looking up. "After you do, give us a heads up to hide the meat so he can come over too."

He snaps his head up, his neck protesting with how suddenly he moves to stare at his friend. His lips part open but he can't find what to say and Sooil just smiles at him, the small and soft smile that Wooseok links with the times the older would ruffle his hair to comfort him as kids.

"Yeah, we can't have your boyfriend figuring out ' _I w_ _ant to bite you_ ' is not just cheesy flirting in your case," Changhyun says with a teasing glint in his eyes, the smile in his face growing when he sees Wooseok's cheeks redden.

"He's not my boyfriend..."Wooseok sputters out, earning a chuckle or two that fluster him more.

"Aww, he hasn't popped the question yet?" Yein asks, all fake worry in his sparkly eyes. Wooseok digs his elbow onto his side half-heartedly, he always had a soft spot for him.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Dongyeol asks. 

Wooseok's lips form a line as he mulls over it. He is not the best at this whole deal of talking about his feelings. Thankfully his friends know him so well they notice his discomfort and drop it for now.

"Hope he asks you, if that's what you want." Jinhoo says, turning around to make his way to the front door and with Changhyun following after him, it was time to go grocery shopping again. 

"Just be careful, Wooshinie." Yein whispers to him before he leaves that night to go back to his dorm, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

Isn't that what they always do? Be careful?

So he nods and hugs him back.

The next Friday Wooseok finds himself laying in Jungmo's plush bed with his head on the younger's lap, still able to taste in his tongue the dinner they had an hour before.

While Wooseok couldn't be bothered to prepare his own meals, he always enjoyed eating the ones Jungmo's private chef cooked. He had no idea how they were able to season human meat without it resembling human's disgusting food.

"You're upset, you know I'll listen, right?" Jungmo asks, voice soft and low. Wooseok nods his head, eyes still closed enjoying how his friend's fingers feel against his scalp.

"Its just...complicated," Wooseok starts, his voice nothing but a whisper. "I like a human, he's really nice and makes me feel... _stuff_ ,"

Jungmo chuckles at Wooseok's wording but hums to let him know he's listening to each one of his words.

"We've gone out on actual dates the past two months and I'm sure he likes me too, otherwise why would he keep seeing me, right?" 

"Who wouldn't like you?" Jungmo asks, his endearment so sincere Wooseok not for the first time blushes because of it.

Jungmo himself couldn't explain in words the _imprinting_ , for less of a more fitting word, he had on Wooseok since the first time he saw him on campus.

"But he hasn't asked me to be his boyfriend yet and even if he did, it's not a smart idea to date him, he will find out what I am eventually and that will put everyone on risk, if he rejected me I would have to ki-" His breathing has gone erratic, his head and chest hurts and he is about to sit up when Jungmo's hands move to cup his face.

He holds him as if Wooseok was made out of glass as if he needed to be held carefully otherwise he would break and right now Wooseok fears it's true.

"We can deal with it when we get to that bridge, if the time comes for you to reveal yourself to him we can plan it to be in a _safe_ _place_ , you won't need to dirty your hands with a loved one's blood, don't worry about it Wooseokie." Jungmo says, his voice somehow softer and lower than before.

Jungmo is looking deeply into Wooseok's eyes, trying to make him see he means what he says, to take from the calm he is trying to provide him, the comfort that he won't be alone.

His promise still carries Jinhyuk's death in it and the blame of it would be carried on Wooseok's shoulders for getting involved with him.

Two weeks after the talk he had with Jungmo, Wooseok is sitting across Jinhyuk on the older's small kitchen table.

Jinhyuk is going on and on about what Gyujin, his best friend and the guy who repaired Wooseok's laptop, had done the day before on their outing to Han river, something about chasing around a dog which's leash slipped from the grasp of a 12-year-old girl.

"The pup was adorable and for something so small it kept outrunning and dodging Gyujin, wish I had recorded it," Jinhyuk says with a broad grin in his face. Wooseok smiles, feeling the already familiar butterflies fly around in his stomach each time he sees that sunny smile in Jinhyuk's face.

Jinhyuk has not touched his food, still focused on retelling his _adventure_. Wooseok knows he should start eating by now, he's not the one talking so he glances down at the stir fry noddles Jinhyuk had cooked, grabbing a piece of pork and popping it inside his mouth.

Immediately his body grows tense and he grabs his napkin and spits it out on it, being careful so Jinhyuk doesn't see his chewed food.

The older's eyes widen but before he can ask or apologize, Wooseok explains himself.

"Hyuk I think that pork went bad," He mumbles, Jinhyuk's face paling before he grabs a piece up and smells it, a scowl appearing soon after in his face.

"Shit, you're right, sorry I didn't notice! Let me order some Chinese if you're up for it?" He asks standing up and taking both of their plates. Wooseok offers him a small smile and nods his head.

Once Jinhyuk moves to throws the food away, Wooseok's body relaxes.

He is so thankful Yein's mother had forced them to learn when to tell human food has gone bad. They could easily be caught if everyone around them found something disgusting in their food while they kept eating as normal.

When human food is always disgusting it's very hard to be able to find the signs of bad food, it had taken all of them _years_ before she was satisfied. Jungmo had told him once that he also was trained to do the same.

They move to the living room to watch a movie and eat Chinese food from its containers once it arrives. Wooseok ends up cuddled into Jinhyuk's side, the older's arm wrapped around his shoulders and his head tucked underneath his chin.

Wooseok feels so at ease in Jinhyuk's arms, his heartbeat soothing him until he's nodding off to sleep, that when the older starts speaking in a hushed voice, his heartbeat picks up and not only because of his words.

"I really like you Wooseokie."

He stops breathing for a moment, waiting for the older to continue speaking, to say the words that he has been hoping for and dreading at the same time.

Jinhyuk leans away enough to glance down at him, for their eyes to meet. Their faces are so close that it would take but a slight move for them to be breathing the same air.

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?" 

His question, the look in his expressive eyes, the softness of his voice, the way he slightly pulls him closer to himself, all of it makes Wooseok's heart feel like it's about to burst through his chest, like it's trying to beat its way out of his ribcage.

The relief swallows the wariness inside of him and he nods, unable to stop the enamored smile that tugs at his lips. "Yeah, I want that."

Jinhyuk's eyes squint with the smile that forms in his thin lips, Wooseok is once again feeling like he's facing the sun with how bright his smile is.

He's not sure who made the first move, maybe it was both of them but it doesn't really matter. Their lips meet, their eyes close as they let themselves enjoy the softness of the other's mouth against theirs.

Wooseok's arms sneak their way around Jinhyuk's waist, Jinhyuk's hand on his arms moves to instead cup the back of his beck and his other hand finds Wooseok's face, thumb tenderly caressing his high cheekbone.

The ghoul can't even bring himself to care that he can taste the disgusting Chinese food in his _boyfriend's_ mouth as their kiss deepens, he's determined to chase away the taste until he can only taste _him_ on his tongue.

Jinhyuk pulls him into his lap and Wooseok lets him, his hands moving up Jinhyuk's sides and up to his face staying there for a moment before he moves them to his hair, threading his fingers through the black locks.

All the sexual tension that had been building up between them is starting to come crashing down before they notice it. Wooseok's hips moving on their own accord against Jinhyuk's lap, relishing in the way Jinhyuk's breathing hitches.

His boyfriend's hands grab his hips and pull him down as he rolls his own hips up to meet his, the friction while not enough is still delicious and Wooseok wants more.

They break the kiss when the need to breathe is too much to ignore, Jinhyuk's lips kiss the side of Wooseok's plush lips and nip his cheek, a sweet gesture that earns a breathy giggle from the younger.

Wooseok's mouth ends up in Jinhyuk's neck, kissing and sucking until he's leaving a mark behind that will be very difficult to hide but he's overwhelmed with the need to mark the older as _his_.

He knows how popular Jinhyuk is, from the starry-eyed girls that stare at him when they're out on a date, the glares he ends up on the receiving end of when Jinhyuk wrapped an arm around his waist or kissed the top of his head.

He's hard and he can embarrassingly feel his cock leak just from grinding against each other like a couple of teenagers but he can't find the will to stop and Jinhyuk doesn't seem to want to either.

Wooseok is so lost in how good Jinhyuk feels against him, how the older's heart is beating so loudly, how good his skin tastes under his tongue, how delicious he smells that he doesn't notice he's bitting too hard on his skin until Jinhyuk groans with pain.

The older's body grows tense and Wooseok snaps out of the hazed state he had been in, realizing he can feel his kakugan had activated at some point. "Sorry sorry, I'm...clumsy." He mumbles against Jinhyuk's neck.

His boyfriend chuckles, his hands moving now in a comforting motion up and down his back when he reads in Wooseok's body that he's not going to keep going with that they had started.

"It's ok, we can take it slow." Jinhyuk breathes against his ear, hot breath making a shiver run down Wooseok's spine.

He nods against him, willing to deactivate his kakugan and only after it's gone he pulls back, giving Jinhyuk a shy smile.

He will blame it on his inexperience.

Changhyun and Dongyeol laugh while Wooseok curses at them, face flushed red and voice high. Jinhoo and Yein do a bad job at hiding their own amusement and Sooil cackles from all the way in the kitchen.

Wooseok had told them what happened at Jinhyuk's place, clueless about how to prevent it from happening again.

☠

Sooil walks into the room, rubbing away the bloodstains in his face with a napkin. He had laughed in the middle of finishing his meal and Sooil liked his meat even juicier than Wooseok, when they were kids they had joked about him being a vampire instead of a ghoul.

★

"You should have a meal before trying anything intimate with him, just to be safe," Sooil says, his words confident with his own experiences. "With time you'll get used to _him_ but right now you're too overwhelmed, hunting your own meal will help even more than just eating what we have."

At that Wooseok quirks an eyebrow, it sounds too much like a caveman's tradition to hunt before having sex.

"It's not for sport or something Seok, its way to unleash any bottled predatory instincts," Changhyun explains, reading in Wooseok's face what he had been thinking.

Yein nods, his upper lips curling "My dad has mentioned using to do that." Dongyeol and Wooseok whine in disgust, neither wanting the details and Yein complaining he thought Wooseok would appreciate the confirmation.

Wooseok used to do most of the hunting the year before alongside Sooil and Changhyun but after a close call with some doves, Dongyeol had taken his role.

He still hunted every so often, they had decided to rotate more frequently as to not risk gaining CCG's attention again but hunting was something he didn't enjoy doing.

☠

None of them were immune to the constant killing, they've all broken down at least once, the guilt of taking another man's life to survive even if those people were low lives, the screams when they struggled to get in an easy kill, the stress of running for their lives when a dove saw them in action, all of it was a weight they had to carry for the rest of their lives.

Dongyeol had confessed enjoying the feeling of his fingers ripping into the flesh of a still-alive prey. Changhyun loved eating the fresher it was, caving in and biting away into a crying man without caring about the mess. Jinhoo felt an intoxicating power in watching the life leave the eyes of the men that forced their way with whimpering and shaking women that they rescued. Sooil sometimes rejoiced in the thrill of a close call, when they had to fight off a dove.

Wooseok had felt freed when he sliced apart that old dove, felt satisfaction in the tears that fell down the younger investigator's cheeks as he witnessed his mentor fall by Wooseok's hand.

★

"So next time you think things may get steamy in your date, hit me up and we can go for a hunt." Changhyun says and that's it on that, they turn their attention to the game they were watching on TV and Wooseok stands up to go work on his assignments.

Its been a rough week, not only are they on midterms and Professor Bora's test was filled with trick questions that gave Wooseok a headache but a video posted by someone anonymous had gone viral on Monday night.

It was filmed from an apartment's window, you could perfectly see and hear the confrontation going on on the back alleyway. Two pairs of investigators surrounding some ghouls, they ordered them to surrender, their Quinques pointing towards the desperate ghouls, it had ended with the ghouls stabbed and beheaded.

It was not the gruesome death that made it viral but the fact that the ghouls were a woman with a wailing toddler in her arms, a boy not older than 9 years old clinging to her skirt.

The woman had her kagune out, pearly scaled ukaku resembling wings wrapped around them in an attempt to protect them.

The young boy had inherited his mother's ukaku but was only able to produce a single wing with it at his tender age, it quivered to maintain its form, a desperate attempt to protect himself.

If Wooseok closed his eyes he could still hear the mother's chocked pleas.

_"You've already taken my husband and my oldest daughter, please let us go."_

His heart ached when remembering the broken cries from the boy, the way he called for his dead father to come save them, for his big sister to come back.

But they got no mercy.

The moment the woman made a move towards them the dove with the ukaku quinque fired and the rest was a quick bloodbath. 

People online were protesting the investigators were overly cruel, they could have easily apprehended the ghouls, it was after all 4 on 1. Others were shooting those down, arguing ghouls were man-eater monsters that didn't deserve any mercy and you couldn't ever be too careful with them.

Currently Wooseok and Jinhyuk were on a date at the older's favorite coffee shop. Jinhyuk was making their orders while Wooseok waited.

He stares outside the window, his eyes following the two kids that chase around each other and ignore the calls of who Wooseok guesses is their mother.

He watches as the woman dramatically lets out a deep sigh and a man walks up behind her holding a sleeping toddler, he sees the content smile in his lips and the woman mirrors it when the man wraps an arm around her waist.

The father opens his mouth and the two kids run up to them, laugh as they cling to their parent's legs. Wooseok's heart aches with longing at the sight, which seems like a happy family.

He can't help but think that the ghoul family of that video could have been like them. They deserved to be like them.

"Hey, Wooseok," Wooseok turns to the left to see his boyfriend who called him walking up to him, a worried look in his gentle eyes. "You ok?" Jinhyuk asks as he sits down, his hand reaching across the small round table to place it on top of Wooseok's.

Wooseok offers him a small smile that he hopes is reassuring even when he is fully aware by now his boyfriend can tell when his smile is not honest.

Jinhyuk glances outside the window and his eyes light up when he thinks he understands what Wooseok had been thinking about.

"You miss your family?" He asks, voice careful and his touch tender, thumb brushing the back of his hand.

While Wooseok had been refusing to think about it, to admit the memories the video had brought, he ends up having to nod his head. It's not like he can outright tell Jinhyuk he felt bad about the ghoul family and the happy one outside made him wish that could have been them.

Wooseok had told Jinhyuk he was an orphan, something not unusual in their society with ghouls preying on humans. He didn't tell him he was picked up from the streets by Yein's family just like the rest of his roommates but instead that he grew up in an orphanage like the rest of the humans orphaned by a ghoul attack.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jinhyuk asks, his voice still soft. Wooseok shakes his head and again tries to offer him a smile that he can tell doesn't convince him.

Their order is called some minutes later and Wooseok goes to get them, wanting to have a moment for himself. He hopes the topic of the family gets dropped and he's fooled into it when Jinhyuk starts talking about what his roommate Seungwoo, an art major, had painted after a lot of sleepless nights that left him on edge.

"Did you watch the video?" Wooseok grimaces, Jinhyuk doesn't need to specify which video he's referring to. 

"Who hasn't watched it? Even some news shows have played a censored version," Wooseok says, moving the ices on his drink around with his metal straw.

Yeah, its cold out but he felt like having his americano iced so what?

"I know its not a fitting topic of conversation for a date," 

"Jinhyuk you ranted about a _hentai_ manga while we were having dinner at a bbq place last week,"

"Ok, but I was talking about the _plot_ , its more a tragic story than hentai but that's not the point right now!" Jinhyuk points his fork at him and Wooseok waves at him to continue talking. "As I was saying before rudely being interrupted, what did you think about it?"

Wooseok mouth dries. He's walking on thin ice with this, he can't say what he really thinks but he doesn't want to fake hatred either, especially because he wants to know more of Jinhyuk's standing.

They've only touched the topic of ghouls very lightly once when Wooseok explained why he didn't have any photos growing up. A lie because he did but they included his adoptive family.

"I know they're ghouls but..." He bites on his lower lip and glances again outside the window, the family from before long gone but he can still remember how they looked. "They were a family, a mother and her kids, they were already broken by their loss,"

"Yeah but nothing awaited them after being apprehended," Jinhyuk says. Wooseok's heart squeezes inside his chest and he's too scared to look at his boyfriend. "They were still going to be separated, this way they went _somewhere_ together,"

"Do you believe ghouls have something waiting after death?" Wooseok asks and he can feel the hope bubbling inside him.

"If we humans believe we have one, I mean some do and I'm one of them, why can't they have one too? Maybe it's the same one, one where there's no hunger so we can coexist as people," And with that Wooseok finally turns to look at Jinhyuk's face again, the older looking outside the window too.

_There is a chance._

"I know you suffered because of ghouls but I've never heard you hating on them and you clearly pitied the family from the video," Jinhyuk again reaches for Wooseok's hand and turns it over so their fingers can intertwine. 

Ah, there's that sunny smile again, toned down into a softer shine but still filling Wooseok with so much warmth.

"I love how tender your heart is under that stoic frozen prince face," Jinhyuk says, squeezing Wooseok's hand before he lets it go so he can cut a piece of his chocolate cake and feed it to Wooseok across the table.

Not even the disgusting flavor can stop Wooseok from feeling like he's walking on the clouds.

"We will cover your back, let yourself go a little wild trust me it will help later." Sooil says, signaling Wooseok to lead the way as he and Changhyun stand in front of him holding the bags.

This time they brought Sooil's as an extra instead of Wooseok's.

They make their way to a poorer zone of the city, jumping from roof to roof, the darkness of the night protecting them as they camouflage with their all-black get up.

Wooseok slowly allows his most primal instincts to come to the front, sniffing the air for fear, for a bleeding wound, the stench of drugs being handed, the hit of gunpower.

It doesn't take him long to find a scent to follow. His pace picks up and his friends keep up with him. They maintain their predominated distance even when Wooseok stops on the edge of a building, looking down at his prey.

Four males and two females.

Three of the males are crowding around the younger female that is blindfolded and gagged while the other and the resting male talk in hushed whispers a few meters away. He sees the money being handed to the woman, notices the similarity in the females' scent and face shape, the age gap between them and his stomach drops when he sees a hand grab the front of the girl's chest, hears the muffled cry for help underneath the cloth of the gag wrapped around her head.

☠

He jumps down, his ukaku ripping through his skin and clothes as it forms into a pair of purple wings, shotting sharp scales at the men around the girl being careful to not hurt her.

The vile woman screeches and turns around to attempt to run but she just collides with Sooil's chest, his friend wrapping a gloved hand around her neck and snapping it, throwing her body aside.

Changhyun is already tilting his bird face-shaped mask up to uncover his mouth as he bites into the neck of the man who had stood frozen watching the scene unfold. The gurgled cries of the man make the girl whimper in fear but she still doesn't move from where she stands.

The three surviving guys are badly wounded but still alive and they try to run away, deeper into the alleyway that they should already know is a dead-end but must have forgotten in their moment of pure horror.

Wooseok nods in the direction of the girl and Sooil moves, holding onto her shoulders and leaning close to her ear whispering to her to wait for them to be done before they let her go then he gently guides her to sit down against the wall, the girl sobs but doesn't make an attempt in escaping.

With the grace befitting the fox mask he wears, Wooseok closes in on one of the guys, his hands taking hold of his flailing arms and stopping him in place, he moves a foot up and places it on the back of the man, pulling on his hands until they give out, ripping his arms off.

He wails like a pig.

Sick of the sound he takes hold of his head and pulls it off the body, with the ease a kid does the same to a doll.

Wooseok walks towards the other two men who are now pathetically trying to climb the smooth wall. One of them is muttering a desperate prayer while the other a mantra of curses, how contrasting.

The one who asks for the help of a God who won't listen to him turns around, his eyes wide open and focused on his ukaku, muttering to himself how he must be the angel of death who has come to collect him after all his sins.

He's so focused on his 'wings' that he doesn't notice the bikaku until it's inside of his torso, the thick end of it smashing all of his internal organs in one go.

The guy who had been cursing turns around at the wet sound of flesh being ripped apart, the dying words of his fellow.

His eyes jump between Wooseok's ukaku and bikaku. "A fucking chimera." He whispers in disbelief. Wooseok can't hold back the grin behind his mask.

Chimeras are rare and he's proud to be one, its the most special resemblance he holds to his parents, the same ukaku and bikaku that protected him all those years ago when investigators stormed into their home, the kagunes that made a path for him to run away and _live_.

Wooseok tilts his mask up to uncover his mouth and jumps onto him, mouth closing over one of his round cheeks and pulling until it rips, his hands moving to his neck and digging his fingers, the skin and flesh giving away like butter until he finds the bone and with a bit more strength breaks it.

He eats, eats like Changhyun enjoys to do, fingers ripping the clothes apart so he can bite off wherever he wants, he feels the hot blood trail down his hands and neck, relishes on its taste that reheating it doesn't do justice to.

Wooseok is aware on the back of his head that he's overeating, he doesn't _need_ to eat almost the whole grown-up man by himself but he still does.

He needs to be ready for tomorrow's date, for when he's left alone with Jinhyuk on the older's apartment.

Jinhyuk had told him Seungwoo would sleep at his girlfriend's place and the meaning behind it was crystal clear.

Its until he has calmed down, as he sits down on the pool of blood and grimaces at the feeling of wet jeans against his ass, that Sooil speaks up behind him.

"Wanna eat the dick too? It's not cheating if you do it for the aphrodisiac factor." He says with a voice low enough for only his ears to catch so the girl that he holds on his arms doesn't listen even when with a glance he can see the girl had fainted at some point.

Wooseok groans and flips him off. 

They make quick work of getting the rest of the meat from the other two males, needing to use the extra bags and even then having the whole mother as leftover.

★

"We can drop it by other ghouls that must be hunting right now," Wooseok says, throwing the woman's body over his shoulder.

"Or we leave her here for them to find, it's not like there's a bite mark on her that could link back to us." Sooil shakes his head at Changhyun before the younger can suggest he and Sooil eat her.

With a nod, Wooseok lets go of the woman so she drops onto the ground. He points at the still out cold girl that is now laid against the wall. "And what are we gonna do about her?" He notices Sooil put on her the coat one of the guys had been wearing, protecting him from the cold and to cover her up.

She was only wearing a short lilac dress after all. 

They end up dropping her as close to a hospital as they can get and making a fire on a trashcan to gain attention from someone.

Surprisingly, or not, their advice is working so far.

Wooseok is straddling Jinhyuk's lap on the older's bed, revisiting the spot where he had left a mark over a week ago, able to kiss and nip on his soft skin without experiencing _another_ kind of hunger other than lust.

Jinhyuk had once again ruined dinner and Wooseok had teased him for it this time around, the undercooked chicken was a blasphemy the self-proclaimed chicken leg lover couldn't just let go.

But the ghoul had taken the chance to suggest _other_ activities, with a sly smile on his pink lips and looking at the older male through half-lidded eyes, Jinhyuk didn't need much more to be convinced.

Hands tug at his shirt silently asking for Wooseok to remove it and he leans back enough to do it before pulling Jinhyuk's off too, clothes being discarded to the clean wooden floor until they're both completely bare to each other.

Wooseok can't hide the way his hands tremble as they move down his boyfriend's chest, his nerves on edge with a mix of fear of losing control and using too much strength, his predatory instincts suddenly coming back while also the nervousness of this being his first time being intimate with someone, what if Jinhyuk doesn't enjoy this?

Jinhyuk's fingers come up to wrap around his wrists, pulling his hands up to his face and kissing the palm of his right hand, looking up at him with so much tenderness amongst the heat of his lust.

"Relax, we don't have to go all the way, we can stop whenever you want to," He breathes, the corners of his lips curling into a kind smile that eases some of Wooseok's nerves.

Of course the older only thinks Wooseok is worried because of his inexperience.

He nods his head and Jinhyuk lets go of his wrists, his hands moving back to Wooseok's waist. Wooseok is gently pushed down onto the bed, Jinhyuk getting on top of him.

Thin and sweet lips find his, kissing him at first slowly and almost chastely before the kiss deepens and Jinhyuk's tongue enters his mouth, Wooseok moaning into it and sneaking his arms around his neck to pull him closer, his legs wrapping around the small waist of his boyfriend.

Jinhyuk breaks the kiss, his mouth moving down Wooseok's body, stopping to leave marks that will bruise on his collarbone and down his chest, bruises that will disappear by the following night, unlike the ones that Wooseok leaves on him.

A breathy gasp is ripped from him when a wet warmth wraps around his hardened member, he throws his left arm over his eyes and his right hands clutch at the bedsheet as that warmth moves down on him until the tip of his cock hits something.

He moves his arm away and risks a glance down, a cry escaping him from the sight and the feeling as Jinhyuk swallows around him, his eyes looking up at him unashamed.

If anything, Wooseok thinks he can see something akin to pride in them before he throws back his head as Jinhyuk swallows again.

The younger is so lost on the feeling of his boyfriend's mouth around his member that he doesn't notice when Jinhyuk lubed his fingers until he feels the wet tip of one rim his asshole, slow circles giving him a chance to protest but he just nods his head.

Carefully Jinhyuk slides his finger past the ring of muscles, Wooseok's body protesting to the entry of the strange body but he can't focus on it for more than a few seconds before Jinhyuk's mouth starts distracting him again as he turns it when he moves now, the tip of his cock against his cheek and his tongue doing wonders against it.

Realistically Wooseok knows this process couldn't have lasted too long but it feels like hours of constantly being held right at the edge of his climax until Jinhyuk's fingers bring him nothing but pleasure.

The arm he still has over his eyes is gently pulled away, his eyes quick to get used to the faint light that comes from Jinhyuk's reading lamp next to his desk a meter away from the bed.

His boyfriend looms over him, hair a mess from Wooseok's fingers threading through it, cheeks flushed red, chest moving up and down in an irregular pattern, his heartbeat loud on Wooseok's sensitive ears, his lips now almost red, swollen and slick with saliva and something more, and his eyes are dark, filled with burning lust and tender affection that makes Wooseok's chest feel too small to fit his heart.

"Don't hide," Jinhyuk whispers, leaning down to kiss the corner of Wooseok's mouth, his lips lingering against him for a moment before he leans back.

One hand disappears between their bodies and the other finds Wooseok's, their fingers intertwining. Then Jinhyuk's hard length is wetly sliding inside of him, rubbing against his inner walls and stretching him further than his fingers did.

Wooseok holds his breath and Jinhyuk does too until Jinhyuk is fully sheathed into him. He is mindful of Jinhyuk's hand in his, to not squeeze _too_ hard.

"You can move," Wooseok breathes once he's gotten used to Jinhyuk inside of him, the older asking him if he's sure and Wooseok nods.

His hips pick up a slow tempo, grinding against Wooseok's in lazy circles before pulling back until only the tip of his cock remains inside of him and pushing back in.

The ghoul loves it but he starts asking for more, he's not the one on risk of being broken, he's not the weak one in this bed.

Jinhyuk's thrusts start picking up a faster pace, slamming harder against him when Wooseok asks him for it, to reach deeper inside of him, dirty requests slipping out his mouth about how he wants to be able to feel him for days, to make sure Wooseok never forgets this.

He's been struggling to hold himself from coming and its a battle he loses when Jinhyuk's hand wraps around his leaking member, jerking him off at the same pace of his hips.

He covers both of their stomachs as he comes in thick spurts, a silent scream stuck in his throat and his back arching off the bed, his nails of the hand that is not holding Jinhyuk's digging into his back, breaking the skin and leaving red trails down as he claws at him, thankfully still having the self-control to not rip him apart and his scratch one a human could do.

Jinhyuk follows after a few more deep thrusts, hips stuttering against Wooseok's as he comes inside of him, the condom preventing the mess it would be otherwise.

Wooseok is tired and satisfied, he feels as if he would purr if he could. Jinhyuk keeps proving to be an amazing lover as he stands up once he catches his breath and comes back with a wet hand towel, cleaning Wooseok and himself before he crawls back into the bed.

The ghoul falls asleep in the arms of a human lover, lulled to sleep with tender touches and soft loving whispers.

The hope grows inside of Wooseok.

Wooseok should have known things were going too good for him, something bad was bound to happen.

Changhyun, that binge eater, gets wounded in the next hunting trip. Dongyeol calls him in the middle of the night, crying and scared. He is hiding with him in an abandoned apartment, Sooil having distracted the doves away when they got Changhyun so that explained him not being with them.

There's not much time left for sunrise so they have to act fast, Dongyeol told him that they had to leave the bags when they ran away so there was no food for Changhyun to eat so he could heal himself faster.

Jinhoo leaves first, his mission to find Sooil and help him run away from the doves in case he has not lost them yet and Wooseok fills a bag with the little meat they have left and leaves to find Dongyeol who thankfully was able to give him a pretty approximate direction.

☠

When he arrives, his heart breaks at the sight. His _baby_ _brother_ still crying over Changhyul's body, the older male way too pale and laying in a pool of his own blood, Dongyeol's gloved hands desperately trying to stop the bleeding from the gaping wound.

"Sorry, its cold," Wooseok says in an attempt to lift the mood and Changhyun gives him a pained chuckle for his attempt.

He scarfes it down and to their relief they can see how his body repairs itself, the wounds closing as new tissue grows in front of their eyes.

★ 

With his binge eater tendencies, Changhyun has more RC cells than the rest of them and so he heals faster, so he knows without being told that him having been in such a state meant the fight with the doves must have gotten ugly.

Dongyeol is in a bad shape but nothing more than a few scratches here and there, he was mostly shaken up emotionally.

"Let's go, we can't be wasting time here," Wooseok says standing up and the boys follow him. Dongyeol carries the now empty bag for him both him and Changhyun wearing their masks again and they make their way back home.

Unfourtanely, things can't be this simple.

"Stop right there ghouls!" A man hollers jumping into the room through the broken window, straps round his vest the equipment that meant there are doves on the roof of the building.

The apartment's door is kicked down, more doves marching inside, their quinques out and ready to attack them, to put them down.

Wooseok risks a glance at Changhyun and he internally curses, he can see his friend won't be able to outrun the doves or help him fight them. Dongyeol is not a fighter he lacks the experience needed, always being protected by his older brothers.

"Xiao, take care of Bitto." Wooseok orders, codenames tasting foreign in his tongue.

Dongyeol shakily nods and that's the only sign Wooseok needs to activate his kagunes, thankful he had eaten a bigger dinner than usual hours before out of a whim.

He feels revulsed and fury bubbling inside him when he can see the greed glint in the dove's eyes as they look for a moment at his kagunes.

Doves just like some ghouls, hunt on the other for sport. CCG allows them to pick the kagune from one of their kills to crate a quinque out of them.

A chimera quinque is even rarer than a chimera ghoul.

☠

Wooseok extends his bikaku towards the dove that came through the window, stabbing him in the stomach and pushing him to the side so Dongyeol can take the chance to pull Changhyun and jump out the window.

★ 

He shoots purple scales at the doves that marched in, using his bikaku to parry away the quinques thrust in his direction. Wooseok keeps on doing that as he steps back and then jumps, fighting in such a closed zone as that apartment with 5 doves was not a favorable setting.

On the alleyway where he lands, he finds the corpse of two doves that Dongyeol must have been able to shoot down with his own ukaku. Relief fills him for a moment knowing his friends were able to escape.

He runs towards the street, ukaku flared around him to protect him from the quinques that are shoot at him. It's still too early for people to be out and about but there's are a few exceptions, elderly people out on a walk, a few people here and there that are making their way early to work, he dodges them as he crosses a few blocks on ground level before using his bikaku to climb up a tall apartment building.

Wooseok runs in the opposite direction of their apartment, wanting to keep them doves as far away from there as possible.

The sun is quickly rising and Wooseok knows he doesn't have much time left to find a place to hide, he can't be jumping from roof to roof in daylight and he can't walk through the streets with his clothes covered in holes from the attacks he was not able to parry on top of the ones on the back of his shirt and jacket because of his kagunes.

He is busy thinking about what to do next now that he can't hear the doves chasing after him anymore, maybe he could sneak inside an apartment and steal a hoodie or something, the rips on the black jeans can be crossed out as a fashion choice.

"Wooseok?"

The ghoul freezes, his heart stops beating inside his chest and his mind goes blank. He slowly turns to the left where the voice came from.

There, holding a cup of a hot beverage and wearing an old t-shirt and gym pants is Lee Jinhyuk, staring at him with wide eyes and his lips parted open.

Wooseok looks around, taking in where he ended up without noticing. Its Jinhyuk's apartment building, the older had taken him up to this roof before for a stargazing date after Wooseok mentioned he wanted to go to the beach to stargaze.

There was not much to stargaze on Seoul's night sky.

_"We can deal with it when we get to that bridge, if the time comes for you to reveal yourself to him we can plan it to be in a_ safe place _, you won't need to dirty your hands with a loved one's blood, don't worry about it Wooseokie."_ Jungmo had said that time Wooseok confessed his fears to him on the younger's bedroom in the Koo state.

His hands start shaking and his eyes sting, the kakugan activated and his kagunes twitching in anticipation. His fight or flight instinct had never been this conflicted.

Will he have to sully his hands with a lover's blood? Will he have to take the life out of Jinhyuk's eyes? Hear his heart beat its last? And be the one responsible for it all.

Wooseok's breathing starts getting more and more erratic, he feels moments away from having a panic attack like he hasn't had one in ages, since he was a very young kid.

"Want to come inside?" Jinhyuk asks, pointing in the direction of the door without taking his eyes off Wooseok's face.

And with that simple offer, Wooseok feels a weight being taken off his shoulders, the relief he feels is so big he stumbles towards Jinhyuk, the older reaching to watch him before he can fall down onto the ground, his cup crashing down and breaking.

Thankfully the only thing that breaks that morning is Jinhyuk's cup.  
  


Wooseok made sure to text Dongyeol once that Jinhyuk left him alone in his bedroom after giving him a shirt that of course is too big on his smaller frame. His boyfriend told him to wait inside his bedroom while Seungwoo finished getting ready to leave for his part-time job.

Dongyeol immediately texts him that Sooil and Jinhoo were also both safe. Wooseok lets himself drop onto Jinhyuk's bed, letting out a big heavy sigh.

Now he just needs to go through the incoming serious conversation with Jinhyuk before he can go back home and rest.

Wooseok hears the front door open, Seungwoo's voice calling out a goodbye to Jinhyuk and his boyfriend wishing him a good day before the door closes.

"Ok Seungwoo left," Jinhyuk announces once he opens his bedroom door, "I would offer you breakfast but I don't think you would enjoy that, how about some coffee?"

That's how they end up sitting on the small kitchen table, Wooseok nursing the cup of hot coffee in his hands and Jinhyuk drinking hot chocolate instead.

"So, you're a ghoul huh? and a chimera on top of it," Jinhyuk says, an eyebrow quirked up in amazement. His voice is not harsh nor can Wooseok see any fear or disgust in his eyes.

He nods, not knowing what he could say to that. 

Jinhyuk lets out a small sigh, his hand slowly reaching for one of Wooseok's, making him let go of the cup with it.

"You won't hurt me, right?" Wooseok head snaps up to look at Jinhyuk, his doe eyes open wide but Jinhyuk just smiles at him. "So I don't have to be afraid of you, you didn't choose to need human meat to survive, as long as you don't eat me or someone close to me I think we will be ok,"

Wooseok's eyes well up with tears in seconds and he doesn't fight them back, he lets them roll down his cheeks, the lump he had in his throat since Jinhyuk called his name on the rooftop growing more.

Jinhyuk places down his cup and stands up, stepping up to Wooseok and pulling his other hand to also place his drink down on the table before he tenderly cups his face, thumbs softly brushing away the nonstop stream of tears.

"You've suffered a lot haven't you?" Jinhyuk asks, worry and care shining in his expressive eyes. Wooseok suddenly gets memory after memory of the horrible things he has lived up to this point.

His parents sacrificing their lives for him, the days he spent on the streets, chased away by other ghouls when the smell of food guided him to them eating their kill, too scared to wander in the populated streets, the guilt that eventually came in after taking someone else's life, the fear when running away from doves.

The words slip his mouth, he tells Jinhyuk about it and his boyfriend listens to every word, his fingers soothingly massaging his scalp and holding him close.

Wooseok doesn't tell him about Yein's family, he just says he was taken off the streets by a family and he doesn't tell him his roommates and friends who Jinhyuk already met when he invited him over a few weeks ago are actually all ghouls and his adoptive brothers.

The ghoul makes it a point to tell Jinhyuk he doesn't prey on innocent people, leaves it clear he's not a binge eater or a feral ghoul, that he eats the trash of the human world, that he has _saved_ humans by doing it.

"How were you able to tell my cooking was bad though?" Jinhyuk asks, wander in his voice.

Wooseok is aware he can't tell him he was trained to, that would mean he had the assistance of a human and even when he trusts Jinhyuk, he would rather not put Yein's family on risk.

"What can I say? It was that bad."

"I'm glad it went well," Jungmo says, a soft smile in his handsome face and his touch on Wooseok's face as he strokes his face is even softer.

"Yeah, this Jinhyuk sounds amazing," Minhee, Jungmo's boyfriend since before Wooseok meet him, says from his seat next to Jungmo, gaze focused on the TV screen and hands busy on the videogame controller in his hands. "Glad you found someone like him Wooseok,"

"Maybe you will be like Yein's parents and adopt a bunch of ghoul kids," Hyeongjun pipes up before he lets out a whine as Minhee's character beats his. The younger boy also came from a powerful family as Minhee and Jungmo did.

The idea of forming a family with Jinhyuk later on their lives makes the butterflies in his stomach reaper and flap their wings against it, trying to escape him.

"You won't have to keep making yourself sick eating on your dates, I'm relieved," Jungmo's eyes sparkle at the realization, the younger had been inviting him over more frequently to eat after Wooseok told him about Jinhyuk.

Wooseok's friends back home had been as relieved and happy for him and Yein too, coming over to celebrate with a movie night and sleepover, the six of them sleeping on the livingroom's floor after covering it with blankets and pillows, the furniture moved to the walls.

Yein's parents had asked him to visit so they could congratulate him and wish him the best, Yein's mother with tears in her gentle eyes and his father with a radiant smile.

He had never stopped to seriously consider having a 'forever' with Jinhyuk, the elephant in the room of his real species one impossible for him to overlook, to allow himself to fantasize about it.

But now that Jinhyuk has accepted him completely, Wooseok feels like he can reach with his fingers towards that dream, take it and make it a reality.

Winter break is about to end when Jinhyuk invites him to spent the weekend at his apartment. Seungwoo went away to visit his girlfriend's family with her and they would have the place for themselves.

They spent the first day lazing in the living room and bed. Wooseok no longer needed to have a hunting trip before being intimate with Jinhyuk but just to be careful he went a little overboard the Thursday night with Changhyun and Dongyeol, to make sure his primal instincts didn't come back in the following days.

"I can't believe you cook better than me," Jinhyuk muses behind Wooseok, looking at the ghoul move around the kitchen. The night before Wooseok had cooked dinner for him and now he waited for the younger to finish cooking some pancakes.

Wooseok looks over his shoulder to give Jinhyuk a smug smile. "Even a ghoul can cook better than you Jinhyuk but don't worry, I'll teach you,"

Jinhyuk chuckles. "Alright, Mister Ghoul Chef."

While Jinhyuk eats breakfast, Wooseok takes a quick shower. He had noted how empty the fridge and pantry were and was going to tell Jinhyuk they should go grocery shopping once he also took a shower.

Over half an hour later Wooseok is checking the pantry and fridge again, making a mental checklist of the stuff they should get while he waits for Jinhyuk to finish his shower.

Maybe he can teach him to bake? Baking is a more exact science than cooking meals so he thinks it would be an easier and more fun experience for his boyfriend.

He hears Jinhyuk step into the kitchen and he turns around to look at him, taking in the blue hoodie he is wearing, the same one he wore the first time they meet and the memory now brings a smile to his face.

'I guess I should thank Sooil for all of this' Wooseok thinks, walking up to Jinhyuk and standing in his tiptoes to reach his lips, kissing him chastely.

"How do you feel about learning to bake cookies? Or a cake since you always order a slice when we go to a coffee shop," Wooseok says, smiling up at Jinhyuk who smiles back, leaning down to recapture his lips. 

"That would be really nice," Jinhyuk mumbles against his lips, kissing him again this time deeper, with a sudden hunger that catches Wooseok by surprise. "but I don't think we can do that, _Wooshin_."

Then he feels a thick needle stab his chest, right into his heart.

A pained wail is ripped from his throat when the liquid is quickly pushed into him. It burns, it burns so bad his hands reach for the syringe and slap it away, holding onto his chest, his breath in seconds becoming raspy and weak.

Wooseok glances up, afraid and trembling but he still searches for Jinhyuk's eyes, hoping this is a nightmare, that his lover has not just injected into him a very strong dose of RC cell suppressant.

The expressive eyes he has come to love so much stare back at him, an icy stare that makes Wooseok's world comes crumbling down. Tears stream down Wooseok's face and fall onto the wooden floor, his hands reaching for the front of Jinhyuk's hoodie.

"Kim Wooseok, you've been confirmed to be a ghoul so you'll be detained, don't resist and your life will be spared," Jinhyuk states, voice hard and firm, not a tinge of the kindness Wooseok has come to associate with his voice.

"They will _kill_ me," Wooseok gasps, feeling like he is drowning. He tugs on Jinhyuk's clothes pulling him closer but he finds he lacks the strength to do that, the effects of the RC cell suppressants also taking away his superhuman strength.

"I _love_ you, please don't do this," He begs, not caring how broken and pathetic he sounds and looks because it's true, he is pathetic. His knees wobble and give out underneath him but before he can fall down, Jinhyuk's arms come up to catch him, grabbing at his elbows and holding him up.

Then the walls Jinhyuk had put up crumble, his eyes once again open windows to his heart and Wooseok's chest squeezes at the raw pain he sees on it, a pain he mirrors on his own but more tormented.

"I'm a _dove_ , Wooseok," Jinhyuk confesses, moving the both of them to kneel on the floor, his arms moving to wrap around Wooseok's frame, his lips kissing his forehead. "I was put on your case, sent to investigate if you truly were Wooshin after reports had you suspected,"

Wooseok's heart continues breaking, it breaks into so many pieces he doesn't think he would ever be able to put it back together.

"So all of this was a lie? You never-"

Jinhyuk's hands fly to his face, cupping his cheeks and leaning back far enough for their eyes to meet. "Only at first, before we even slept together I swear, I had already believed you were human by then but my superiors were not sure yet and they told me to remain close to you, I was going to do so anyway but they didn't knew that, then that morning happened and..."

"Why can't you let me go?" Wooseok asks, the stupid hope appearing in his insides even when Jinhyuk's action has already spoken for him.

The older shakes his head. "I _cant_ , Wooseok, you are _killing_ humans, criminals or not you are killing them,"

Frustration crawls up inside of him at that, at his only way of surviving being deemed not acceptable, he didn't ask to be born a ghoul. Frustration at how hypocrite it sounds to him.

"Doves killed my family, they've taken friends away from me, " He still can remember Hwanhee's capture being on the news, the way Dongyeol was inconsolable for days on end. Their blessing was that they failed to link him with them. "Y'all are not as heroic as you think!"

"Ghouls also kill someone's friends, someone's parents, Seungwoo was orphaned by your kind-"

_"I just want to live!"_

Jinhyuk's eyes widen as if what Wooseok had cried out was a revelation and not something he had already known, the heavy with emotion statement must have stroked something in him.

"I want to live, to have you by my side holding my hand..." The dream he had thought he could make a reality has dissolved into nothing, a pipe dream to haunt him when he's locked in a prison cell for the rest of his life. "I want a life with you, Jinhyuk,"

What will happen to his family now? Wooseok's capture will result in theirs, probably their deaths if they fight back and even if they somehow managed to get away everything would be ruined, they would be exposed and hunted for, any human that gave CCG any leads would get rewarded.

Jinhyuk drops his head on Wooseok's shoulder, his hands moving to the small of his back to hug him closer. "I want that too..."

His neck is right there, bare and vulnerable for Wooseok to take back the reigns of the situation. He could bite him, kill him and blame it on a ghoul attack if he messes himself up too, the RC cell suppressants would take care of not making his wounds heal so quickly and he could just give his statement on what happened and then run away.

Jungmo would help him and his family escape, he does not doubt with his money and connections they could start anew somewhere else, maybe hide in japan for a few years before coming back.

_"You won't hurt me, right?"_

He can't do it, he can take Jinhyuk's life away, but he can't also let him ruin his family. Maybe if he knocked him out and waited till nighttime to take up Jungmo on his offer to not let him dirty his hands with a beloved's blood.

"Can't you like, survive from people that take their own lives?"

Wooseok's body tenses, Jinhyuk's question being done in such a low tone that if he had a human's hearing he doesn't think he would have been able to hear him properly.

"Suicide rates may be high in Korea but it's still not enough for all of us to make by with, it's left as a resource for the older and weakest ghouls," Wooseok explains, voice still raspy from the effects of the injection that hinders his breathing.

"We might have to fight each other one day, when I'm put into the field," The hopes come back, bubbling inside him and his heart painfully beating faster.

His hands let go of Jinhyuk's hoodie, moving up to cradle his face and push him away so he can look into his eyes, to know if he's lying or not, if he's sickly playing along with his feelings, giving him hope only to rip it away after.

The tears come back and he breaks down, ugly crying as he presses his face against the older's neck, sobbing and shaking but Jinhyuk's arms hold him together and closer, tears falling from his eyes too.

Eyes that had looked at Wooseok with so much unbidden love, with a fire burning of determination to make this work, tormented by the guilt from knowing what he was knowingly letting Wooseok do by letting him free.

By nightfall, they're sitting on the couch, Jinhyuk scarfing down the chocolate chipped cookies Wooseok taught him to bake.

"Who could have thought we would welcome a dove into the family!" Sooil exclaims from his seat on the armchair in Yein's family home.

"That's the fifth time you've said that Sooil," Wooseok drawls, glancing at his friend for a moment before turning back to the mentioned dove who just rubs the back of his neck, an uncomfortable smile on his face.

"That's how much he loves your brother," Mrs. Seon says as she walks behind the couch, her hand falling on Jinhyuk's shoulder to give it a squeeze before she continues on her way to the kitchen. "And I'll forever be grateful for that."

Wooseok's face flushes red and he sees his boyfriend's face fair the same fate but he's not embarrassed by the woman's words, instead, he nods with that sunny smile of his and turns towards Wooseok.

"Yeah, that's how much I love him." Wooseok feels like he could melt from both the warm happiness that overwhelms him and the embarrassment as Changhyun and Dongyeol make gagging noises from their seats on the carpet.

"He went right into Wooseok's heart," Wooseok groans at Sooil's joke but the rest of the ghouls chuckle, they seemed to find pretty amusing the pun about Jinhyuk injecting Wooseok's heart with the RC cell suppressant.

Yein stands up to follow after his mother, "Why don't you prove you actually know how to cook Mister Boyfriend?" He asks, grabbing Jinhyuk's hand and pulling him off the couch and to the kitchen.

"Mom's lessons saved all of our ass in the end huh?" Jinhoo wonders taking the seat Yein had left. Wooseok nods his head. Jinhyuk had confessed those two times he used ruined food were traps to find out if he was a ghoul since he normally shouldn't have found out about it.

"Your mother is not only beautiful and with a big heart but she is also very smart," Yein's father says, a soft smile in his face and his eyes sparkle with the pure adoration he feels for his wife.

"Yes," The ghouls chorus back, all of them with small but honest smiles in their lips.

This is Wooseok's family, it was not perfect and it wasn't connected by blood either but by bonds. They can hear Yein scold Jinhyuk for not knowing the difference between two types of spices and Jinhoo's hand ruffles his hair as Sooil tells him to go take care of his boyfriend.

He is holding onto his dream and he doesn't have to fear to let go of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Aand the end!! 
> 
> Fun fact #1 the scene that made me write this was the ending that changed once I got to it. The original ending was going to be way different, Jinhyuk was going to capture Wooseok and ignore Wooseok's pleas to at least let his friends go so the ghoul was aware him falling in love with Jinhyuk was what ended with his family.
> 
> But in the middle of writing it I couldn't go with it.
> 
> Fun Fact #2  
> Title taken from Tokyo Ghoul Re S2 OP 'Katharsis'
> 
> Fun Fact #3  
> The animals picked for their masks come from their answers to the question from U10TV EP221 (translation provided by @gyujinie97 on twitter) with the exception of Wooseok's since a fox fits him better.  
> Jinhoo : Cat  
> Kuhn : Lion  
> Bitto : Bird  
> Wooseok : Wolf  
> Sunyoul : Elephant  
> Hwanhee : Eagle  
> Xiao : Puppy 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading until the end, if you liked it please leave a kudo and a comment, no matter how short or pointless you think your comment can be, it will be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Be safe on these difficult times!
> 
> ☠ scenes:  
> 1-Wooseok seeing his meal and his reflection showing the _ghoul_ self thinks about how he knows Jinhyuk wouldn't be asking him out if he knew the truth and also how accepting his invite is a bad idea  
> 2- Sooil walking in after finishing his meal  
> 3-The boy's darker sides mentioned regarding their hunting  
> 4-Nothing plot important goes on  
> 5- Crying Dongyeol, wounded Changhyun and him eating real quick to recover  
> 6- Not plot important


End file.
